


[AMV] Back Together

by tinfang_warble



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AMV, Alchemy, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Human Transmutation, Song: We are never ever getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfang_warble/pseuds/tinfang_warble
Summary: AMV about permanence and impermanence, loss and hopeSeries: Fullmetal Alchemist: BrotherhoodMusic: "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift (Red)
Kudos: 3





	[AMV] Back Together




End file.
